


2014/04/24 Word of the Day: Anagnorisis

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [67]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014/04/24 Word of the Day: Anagnorisis

**Author's Note:**

> **Anagnorisis**   
>  [the critical moment of recognition or discovery](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2014/04/24.html)

It struck him one warm day in April: Joey Wheeler had a fine ass.

Seto had never been particularly 'in' to observing backsides, but it just sort of /happened/.

With the warm Spring weather, came outdoor sports in gym class. There was a lot of jogging.

Today, the entire class loped as one, around and around the large running track that lay to the back of Domino High. Those not adhering to the steady pace were gifted a sharp, loud whistle from their stern gym teacher.

Seto didn't mind running. While his body was on auto-pilot, his mind was off solving problems.

Suddenly, someone in the middle of the pack tripped and fell flat on her face. Everyone slowed and stopped. Twitterings of worry gathered as they surrounded her.

Seto hung back, but also stopped.

It looked like she sprained her ankle. As the teacher strode importantly towards the group, one unmistakable blond bent down to ask if she was alright.

From his distance, Seto had a great view of Joey, swathed in blue, ass clearly swinging through the air.

It was quite distracting.

Seto could see the firm muscles rippling underneath thin cotton and the legs that glistened with sweat. The purely subconscious part of his mind saw just how tantalizing that was and today, for some reason, decided to let the conscious part of his mind in on the secret.

And once he knew, everything changed.


End file.
